Various robots have been developed over the years. Some robots have robotic fingers to grasp an object. These robotic fingers can have strain gauges attached to a strain element to measure a load applied to the respective robotic fingers when grasping the object. Generally, each of the strain gauges are individually attached to the strain element. Attaching each of these strain gauges to sides of the strain element is time consuming and tedious due to hand aligning the strain gauges on the strain element. Furthermore, free-standing or exposed wires are soldered to each of the strain gauges which is time consuming and laborious. In addition, the free-standing wires could be damaged during assembly or operation of the robotic fingers.